Hello Katy Tour
The Hello Katy Tour is the first headlining concert tour by Katy Perry to promote'' One of the Boys. The Hello Katy Tour played shows worldwide. Background The tour officially started on Janurary 23, 2009. Katy Perry first announced it in November, 2008 after hosting the MTV Europe Music Awards 2008. It was her first headlining tour, after touring as a part of Warped Tour 2008. In an interview with ''Billboard, Katy explained, "I have the guy who creates stages for Madonna working on this tour, I'm indulging my obsession with fruit and cats and designing all different outfits." Hello Katy Based on different performances, going in the order of the set list, so not all of these songs were played on the same night. The show has has two costume changes and is in two parts. It starts with an Intro, playing the song "California Girls" by the Beach Boys. Katy Perry then enters the stage and performs "Fingerprints". After "Fingerprints", the lights go down, and "One of the Boys" starts. Afterwards, things go dark again and Katy is shown again. She makes small talk with the audience. She does the "Hokey Pokey" and says that the "Hokey Pokey" is like a relationship, having "one foot in, and one foot out". She plays "Hot N Cold" then things go dark once again. "Self Inflicted" starts to play and the lights come on again with Katy singing the song. When the song ends and the lights go off, they turn back on and Katy performs "Use Your Love", a cover of the the song "Your Love" originally performed by The Outfield. After that, the lights turn off and when they turn back on as Katy is shown, holding a guitar. She introduces and performs "Mannequin". After the lights go off and on following the performance of "Mannequin", Katy is shown by herself on the stage, still with a guitar. She introduces, then plays an acoustic version of, "Thinking of You". The lights go out once again. Katy is shown again as the lights go back on, without a guitar, she starts to talk to the audience about awaiting a letter from a boyfriend. A mailman comes on stage and Katy starts following him around singing a cover of the The Marvelettes' song "Please Mr. Postman". The mailman reaches into his bag and pulls out a banana, handing it to Katy, but she tells him "I don't want a banana...", then he leaves. Katy, being rejected and acts heartbroken, breaks into a cover of the Foundation's "Build Me Up Buttercup". The lights go down. When the lights turn back on, Katy performs "Ur So Gay". At the end, she prolongs the last line by heading over to the right of the stage to pick up a cartoon-banana cut-out. It resembles a fruit version of a penis, and she says "Oh look...it's a penis." She then goes to center stage, completing the song. The lights go down and back up, with Katy performing "Waking Up in Vegas". Confetti explodes and goes on the crowd and The lights go off and go back on. Katy performs "Lost" with the band and her guitar. The lights go off and turn on again. Katy performs "If You Can Afford Me", then goes off stage to prepare for the encore. For the encore, a big cat head, that has been sitting as a background prop, glows. Katy talks to the audience through a speaker, but isn't seen. She then comes in with a new outfit, then performs the Queen song "Don't Stop Me Now" saying it is a song she loved as a teen. Finally, as the final song, she performs "I Kissed a Girl" with a giant inflatable chap stick. She thanks the crowd and leaves the stage, and the band plays a giant finale of "I Kissed a Girl". Opening Acts *3OH!3 (Select canada Dates) *Bedük (Istanbul) *Sliimy Sliimy (UK) *The Daylights (US) *Boys Like Girls (Manila, PH - Cancelled) Set List 2009 Set List #Intro* #"Fingerprints" #"One of the Boys" #"The Hokey Pokey"* #"Hot N Cold" #"Self Inflicted" #"Use Your Love" (The Outfield cover)* #"Mannequin" #"Thinking of You" (Acoustic Version) #"Please Mr. Postman" (The Marvelettes cover)* #"Build Me Up Buttercup" (The Foundations cover)* #"Ur So Gay" #"Waking Up in Vegas" #"Hackensack" (Fountain of Wayne cover)* #"Lost" #"I'm Still Breathing"* #"I Think I'm Ready"* #"If You Can Afford Me" Encore #"Don't Stop Me Now" (Queen cover)* #"Starstrukk" (with 3!OH3)* #"I Kissed a Girl"* Details *The intro was played on select dates and included a sample of the song "California Girls" by the Beach Boys. *"The Hokey Pokey" was performed before "Hot N Cold" as a metaphor. *"Please Mr. Postman" and "Build Me Up Buttercup" were played as a medley. *"Hackensack" was only performed at the Barrowland Ballroom in Scotland on August 21, 2009 and at the Hollywood Palladium in Los Angeles on August 29, 2009. *"I'm Still Breathing", "I Think I'm Ready", and "Use Your Love" were only played in select shows. *"Don't Stop Me Now" was performed before the encore on July 28, 2009 in New York. *"Starstrukk" was only played at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York on July 28, 2009, due to a surprise guest appearance by 3OH!3. *"I Kissed a Girl" was played after Starstrukk on July 28, 2009. Category:Concert tour Category:One of the Boys